Takeover
by sammy202
Summary: This fic has 2 parts. It's about 2 different loves. First the Green Goblin is on the loose then Venom, both with devious plans on getting what they want. This is a combination of the 90’s version and Ultimate Spiderman.


I have to write a story about this. I wasn't going to put my character in this story but I couldn't help it. I don't know what Spider-man series to base this on. I grew up on one version where Peter Parker was in college and it's those DVD's that they are selling now and I've been reading Ultimate Spider-man where he's in High School. I think both of them are cool but the Green Goblin is huge in the other one. It would make things more interesting. So I guess I'll go with that one but I may pull things from the college one. I love that series. And I've been spending all day trying to find my Spider-man tape and had no luck. (Cries) It had Spider-man meets X-men.

There was a new student in school. No one really knew who she was. Where was Harry? He hadn't been coming to school lately.

"Mr. Parker, would you kindly tell the class what you're thinking at this moment."

"About what ma'am?"

"About your personal life. I'm talking about how you are going to be the "volunteer" that shows this young lady around. Maybe next time you'll pay more attention in class."

"Yes ma'am."

"I can't believe this. I get in trouble just for worrying about a friend."

The girl walked by him but said nothing. She clutched her books and looked straight ahead.

"And why don't you say anything?"

"She isn't going to talk to you Pete, she hasn't said a thing since she arrived."

"Harry? Oh my god, where have you been?"

"Some things came up. Mostly background checks on this one here."

"Why?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Mary Jane came running up to join the conversation. She paused briefly realizing that Harry was there.

"Harry?"

"Don't look so shocked Mary, you talked to me in the parking lot this morning remember?"

"Oh yeah. So what are you guys up to?"  
"Talking about the origins of this one here. Which is what Harry was about to explain."

"She's the daughter of some friend of my dad's. Her family passed away recently so we were asked to take care of her."

"Why you?"  
"There was no one else. She had nowhere else to go."

The girl stood next to Harry but said nothing. She was trying to shelter herself behind him.

"We've been trying to get her to talk for weeks. Nothing works. I even tried to bribe her."

"With want?"

"Candy. It didn't work. Father has been trying to do everything in his power to get her to talk. I wish I could do something."

"Does she have a name? I don't want to have to keep calling her girl."

"Mary Jane."  
"What? It's true Peter. She needs a name."

Harry started laughing at them. The girl glared out from behind him.

"Her name is Samantha." (I keep her constant.)

She started tugging on his shirt. He looked at her as she pointed to the cafeteria.

"Alright. See you later guys. I have to get her something to eat. See you in third period."

Harry walked off with Samantha clutching his arm.

"They look cute together. Don't you think so Peter?"  
"I think there's something wrong with this picture. First Harry's father mutates into something totally out of whack, attacks our school then shows up in school again with a companion. Something just isn't right."

"Do you always have to wear that costume? And besides, we don't even know if that really was Harry's father."

"I'm trying not to think as Spider-man right now but my spider sense is telling me to worry. Something is going to happen. I just don't know what."

Norman Osborn was in his study messing with his test tubes and data disks. There was a knock at his door. He handled the situation like he would any other. He calmly cleaned his desk off and opened the door. Samantha was standing there holding her books.

"Please come in. I was just catching up on some work. What do you need help with?"

She put her books down on his desk and opened her science book. Math she could do by herself but science was something totally different. (I'm actually good at science. My character is usually based after me, like what I want her to be with some of my traits. But I'm just gonna alter a little just for this story.) He enjoyed helping her. He was attracted to her but not in the adult way. More like he just wanted to be there for her in her time of need. Many hours passed before they were on the last question.

"So do you understand how that works? Chemistry can be difficult to understand. Tell you what, how about you, Harry and I all go out for dinner tonight?"

Samantha looked down at her books and nodded. Osborn sighed and shooed her off. She stopped at the door and turned back to him.

"Thank you."

Osborn looked up at her but she was already gone. He didn't know what to make of it. He didn't know if he imagined it or not. He brought out his disks again and looked them over for the last time. This had to work. This super-human formula had to work. There was so much riding on this.

"Hey Peter, we're going out for dinner tonight. Why don't you bring Mary Jane and we can all meet up."

Peter was on the other end of the phone trying to split his concentration between his job at the Daily Bugle and his conversation with Harry.

"I don't know Harry, Mary and I are a bit strapped for cash."

"It's alright. It's on my father tonight. I heard him say that Samantha spoke today."

"That's why you're going out tonight?"

"No Pete." Harry laughed on his end, tilting his phone away form his mouth. "Father has been working on something new in his labs and wants to celebrate its completion. He thinks this will benefit mankind. He's going to go public with it next week."

Peter was silent for a moment, thinking to himself. "This would be a perfect time to keep an eye on Norman without him knowing that Spider-man is watching." He continued his conversation with Harry. "Sure Harry, we'll be there. I'll call Mary and let her know what's going on."

"Great. I'll have our driver come and pick you guys up around seven tonight."  
"Question, formal or informal?"  
"Knowing my father, formal."

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem. See you then."

Samantha sat in her chair next to Harry. Peter sat next to Mary Jane and Norman Osborn sat by himself. Samantha was tugging on her napkin. She wasn't used to this type of treatment. Harry was also messing with his napkin. He got Samantha's attention and showed her his little masterpiece. He made the napkin into a swan. Samantha wanted to touch it but feared that she would ruin it. Norman watched them and laughed to himself. Harry always tried to cheer her up. Norman lifted his glass to make a toast.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. I know this is a little formal but I just had to share the news with you."

"Samantha spoke."

"That's one of the reasons why we are here. But also, to announce to only you select few…"  
"Here it comes…"

"…To join me on one of the most revolutionary discoveries that will benefit mankind."

"So what is it dad?"

"I have found the cure for cancer."

The whole table went silent. Samantha looked around. She knew what cancer was but was still naïve.

"Why would you not tell the world."  
"Well… I don't want to get their hopes up. This formula is still in the experimental stages. This serum has to be injected into the cells carefully and then amplifies their fighting ability, causing any invading diseases from causing any harm. I don't want it to die just before a real break through happens. But so far the experiments have been successful. I just need a few more days of trail and error."

"This is amazing. You'll save millions of lives."

"And it sounds like this could cure more then just cancer."

"I'm hoping. That's why I want to wait a little longer until more test results come in."

Mary Jane was over excited. Harry was too but Samantha seemed to be left out of the loop. Harry took his chopsticks and stuck them in his mouth, between his teeth and upper lip. He turned to Samantha and made little walrus sounds. She covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Harry, take those things out of your mouth."

"Yes sir."

He looked down and pulled them out. Samantha was still laughing in her hands. Norman smiled. When the food arrived, everyone went silent to eat. Samantha poked at her food. Harry made a face on his plate, using soy sauce to write a message. His little rice man was calling for help, to save him from the boredom. Samantha started laughing again. Everyone looked at her.

"You're funny Harry."

The all gasped. That's the most she's even spoken. Harry hugged her. Norman put his hands together and rested his chin on them.

"See, now why don't you speak up more often? You have a beautiful voice."

Samantha turned red. She looked down and fiddled with the napkin again. Norman just smiled. Peter didn't trust him. He was planning something. Samantha had to be part of it. He'd follow along later to find out.

"So, is everyone finished?"

"Can I take mine to go? I don't want to waste it."

"Of course you can. I know how you feel about wasting things. I have that same problem."  
Samantha got bold and started talking more that night. Norman tried his best to encourage her. She did her best. She felt uneasy around him. She didn't know why. Norman could feel his attraction to her grow. He tried shaking it off as pride for her bravery. But since the accident with the serum, his personality seemed to be taking a different turn. Like it was splitting. He tried ignoring it. They took the others home then went to retire to their rooms. Norman tucked Samantha in once she was finished changing and brushing her teeth. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm proud of you. You did well today. I'm glad you and Harry have gotten close."

Samantha yawned. Norman left her to sleep. He was going to have to pull an all-nighter if he was going to get the results by morning.

It was about four in the morning when Norman began to feel fatigue. He rubbed his eyes, trying everything to stay awake. He walked back over to the counter. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker, but for all-nighters like these he needed his quick boost of energy, that's what he used. He finally thought he cracked when he started to hear the walls vibrate his words back to him. Every time he thought of something, a voice would echo in his mind. He decided to stop for the night. He sat in his chair, placed his feet up on his desk and fell asleep. Norman began to dream.

"Let me out Norman."

"What? Who's there?"

"It's me Osborn. You've always known I was here. You just denied me. Now you can't run from me anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want out. And you are going to let me out. There's something you want but are too afraid to touch. I can get it for you."

"There's nothing that I want."

"How about that little girl? Hmm? She looked tasty to me."

"Don't you touch her! I don't want her in that way. She's like a daughter to me."

"Not to me she isn't. I bet if you asked, she'd be with you. You know girls today. She'd love to squeal under you."  
Norman tried to ignore him. Nothing seemed to work. He presence grew stronger.

"Let me help you. I can make anything you want happen. Take the injection."  
"It's not finished. Testing it now on a human subject could be fatal."

"And if you don't, you'll end up being the laughing stock of the world when someone else takes credit for what you've done."

It made a good point. There was nothing he could do but take that serum. He fell backwards onto the floor, waking him from his slumber. He rubbed the back of his head as he stood up. His right hand on his desk giving him some extra support.

"It was just a dream. Huh. I really need to lay off the coffee."

He went back over to his work. He stared at the green ooze. It was taunting him. Mocking him. He had to perfect it. It took hours but it was finally ready for human testing. He knew finding a volunteer alone would take weeks. Having to test for possible illnesses, testing to see compatibility, family history, it was just too much of a hassle. Norman saw an unused syringe, still in its package, waiting to be used. He went to reach for it then remembered his dream. He couldn't take that chance. But there was so much riding on this. He had to. It was his only option. He took the needle out carefully, making sure everything was sterilized. He had to make sure everything went right. One wrong move and the whole project would be ruined. He filled the chamber with the ooze, measuring out only a few CC's. He took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

He held the needle to his neck, fastest way for anything to travel through the bloodstream. He felt the prick then pushed the ooze slowly into his flesh. It didn't take long for Norman to feel the effects. His world was spinning. He found himself on the floor. He landed behind his workstation, starring at himself in the reflective metal. Before blacking out, he saw his flesh begin to change.

It was drafty. The window must have been open. It was too cold to sleep. Why was the window open? It was closed a while ago. Samantha went to get up to shut it, finding a dark figure watching her. She grabbed her blankets and held them up to her chest. She saw his burning eyes, as if they were trying to pierce into her soul. He moved towards her, in a stalking movement. She knew it was too late to try and hide under the blankets. He was at the end of her bed, placing one of his massive hands on her sheets, lightly tugging at it. She didn't know what to do. Her pajamas didn't give away anything but she still didn't feel safe. She wanted to cry out for help but couldn't find her voice. The figure in purple pulled off her blankets, leaving her bare in the cool night air. He saw her shiver. This brought a smile to his face, though she could not see it. He crawled onto her bed. He sank the bed in so much that she slid towards him. She cowered before him. Her teeth wouldn't stop chattering. He grabbed the edge of his cape and covered her in it. He brought her close to his chest.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I just want you."

His voice was harsh. She didn't know who he was. He brought her back down to the bed. He began to lick her neck. She felt his monstrous tongue go up and down her neck. It was so big that he didn't need to go far to reach her breasts. He never touched them of course but he nearly did many times. He heard her squeak. He knew she would. Just like he said she would. He looked back down at her. She was shaking. She wasn't squeaking from pleasure, she was squeaking from fear. He moved back to get a better look at her body. She was keeping her legs tightly shut. This was going to be a challenge. There came a knock at the door. The figure looked towards the door then back to her.

"I'll be back for you. Until then, here's a little something to remember me by."

He bent over and placed a kiss on her, forcing his tongue between her lips. She tried fighting back but it was no use. He was just too strong. He had placed a small ball in his mouth just before kissing her. He got her to swallow it by refusing to move until she did. She had to. She couldn't breathe. He heard the door begin to open. He pulled away from her.

"Remember now… I'll be back for you. You belong to me now."

Then he ran to the window and jumped out. Harry walked into the room.

"Hey Samantha, you want to watch a monster movie marathon with me? Samantha?"

She had passed out.

Norman woke up in his bedroom. He felt groggy. He remembered nothing from the night before. He got up and went to go take a hot shower. Maybe something would come back. He walked over to his door, yawning and stretching at the same time. Once he got into the living room, he saw Samantha huddled into a ball on the couch. Harry sat at the table eating his cereal. He walked over to the couch and stood behind it.

"What happened here?"

"I think that monster movie has scarred her for life. She keeps babbling about some monster coming into her room last night."  
"What?"

Norman looked down at her, images flashing through his mind. He was with Samantha last night. He was looking down at her. He didn't even remember how he got into her room. He remembered hearing a knocking sound. None of this made any sense to him, at least not yet. He tried to calm Samantha down. He rubbed her side.

"What happened?"

"Something about a green monster looming above her, trying to molest her. I think she's finally hitting her stage of curiosity about sex."

Samantha snapped up. Norman had to pull away fast.

"It has nothing to do with that. He was there I tell you! He really scared me. I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't of came in last night."

"Then here's the question Samantha… why didn't you call out for help?"

"I couldn't. He… his lips were against mine. I couldn't make any cry for help."

"Hmm. I still think you are going through a phase and the monster movies have gotten to you."  
"Fine. Don't believe me. But I know he's coming back."

"What makes you say that?"  
Norman finally had a chance to say something in between their little squabble.

"He said he's coming back for me. I don't know if he'll let me stay here, like visit me or if he'll take off with me."

"How'd he get into your room?"

"The balcony window. I closed it but it was open again. It was the reason I woke up. He said that I belong to him now."

"This is serious."

"Dad, I'm sure it was just a nightmare."

"Harry, this could be serious. We don't know if this was a dream or not. Samantha, I'll stay with you all night to make sure nothing happens okay?"

She held onto him from the couch. Her arms were around his waist.

"Thank you."

He rubbed her head. He smiled to himself, thinking of the bright side.

"At least this experience got you to open up and talk."

"I think I liked her better when she was shy. She can put up a good verbal fight."

Samantha let go of Norman and stuck her tongue out at Harry. He gave her one back. Norman left them to their fighting. He went back into his room and leaned against the door, his hand over his mouth, preventing himself from vomiting.

"What happened? I remember some of this. But I would never hurt her."

"You wouldn't but I would."

"Who said that?"  
"Oh. Don't you remember me? I can't believe you forgot already. Look in the mirror."

Norman hated being ordered around but did as he was told. He saw a huge man standing in front of him. It was no longer him but a monster.

"You're the one she saw."

"Yes. And I must say," The monster placed his fingers to his mouth and licked the middle one. "She tasted delicious. I wouldn't mind having seconds."

"You beast."  
"I'm only bringing your inner most desires to life."

"I never wanted this."

"You're right. You never did. I always did. And once I'm able to separate from you, I'll have her all to myself."

"Separate from me?"

"You should have figured it out by now, being a man of science. If you don't separate us, I'll take over your mind and body."

"How did this happen?"

"Your emotions kept bottled up inside of you. You kept adding more, fueling me, and making me stronger. Soon, I developed my own personality. I saw everything you saw but wasn't strong enough to do anything. Then I saw that girl. From the first time I saw her I wanted her. And I will have her."

"But that doesn't explain the change in molecular structure."

"Think about it genius."

"The serum."

"Bingo. It gave me just enough power to take over. And believe me… it was worth it."  
The reflection licked his fingers, closed his eyes then sighed.

"I told you she was just like other girls. A little longer and I would have stolen her precious little treasure."

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell a virgin a mile away. She was ripe too."

Norman shuddered at the thought. This man was too immense. He would have ripped her apart. He had to stop this. This half of him was too dangerous to keep around.

"I know what you're thinking Osborn… it's not going to work. I've taken your body once before and I can do it again. Besides, you may want to look at a paper before passing judgment on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look and find out. Something about Spider-man…"

Norman went back into the living room area and found a paper on the table. Harry was teasing Samantha so she had lunged at him, rubbing her knuckles into his skull. He was too busy to notice them. He found the paper. The headline read; Spider-man! Hero for netting raged Otto!

"Oh my god."

"What is it father?"

"Nothing, you two keep playing. I have work to do."

Norman went back into the bathroom, finding that his other self was waiting for him.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"How could this have happened? Otto was working for me."

"See. Spider-man is in the way. You need me to take care of him for you."

"I couldn't."

"You can, you must. Let me out Norman. Let me out NOW!"

"I'll never let you out again."

"Then let your plans on saving the world go down the drain. Let years of research and millions of dollars be needlessly spent. And have poor Harry to live on his own. Things will just go downhill from here unless you let me help you."

Norman thought about it. He was right. He had to get this mess settled with. Then he could lock his other half up. The figure moved in the mirror.

"So what's it going to be Osborn?"

Norman looked back up at him. He had that impatient look on his face. Norman caved.

"Alright. You win. I'll do things your way. Just this once."

The monster got an evil grin on his face. He moved closer to Osborn, unable to leave the mirror.

"If you wish to get rid of these threats, you have to get more of the serum. That's the only way to let me out until I become powerful enough to be called out."

"Alright. I'll have more made."

Norman left the bathroom, leaving his evil intentions behind. The monster leaned against the wall in the reflection.

"Not too long now. I'll be strong enough to come out when I want and take over. What a fool you are Osborn. If only you'd have used that great mind of yours. You would have foreseen your inevitable downfall."

The figure laughed as he vanished into another part of the house.

Harry was at school waiting for his friends. Peter was walking towards him when Mary Jane came from behind and stole his hat. She ran towards Harry. She hid herself behind him and tried to dodge.

"Keep him away from me Harry."

"What? You're the one who took my hat."

"He's right Mary. I'm not getting involved with this."

"Traitor."

She ran to get some distance between herself and Peter. He caught her of course. He got his hat then helped her up. They walked together back towards Harry, hitting each other slightly.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?"  
"Yeah. Why wasn't Samantha here today?"

"That's the reason I wanted to talk to you guys."

Samantha had stayed in her room that day. After a while she didn't think that it was such a great idea. He knew of her room. He knew how to get to her. She went over to the mirror to check her eyes. They were red. She needed sleep but was too afraid to close her eyes. This guy was like Freddy. He came at you in the night and in your dreams until Jason tried killing him in the real world. Maybe she would have to do that. No she couldn't kill anyone. Not even in self-defense. She sighed and was about to return to her cleaning. Then she saw it. He was back. He was standing right behind her. She turned herself around to confront him. Nothing. No one was there. She looked back in the mirror. He was still there and smiling at her. He went and placed his hands down her front. She couldn't feel anything but the idea of it was horrible. She screamed and ran out of the room. He watched her run off. He was going to enjoy this. All he had to do was wait.

Samantha ran to Norman. She knew where his in home lab was. She banged on the door. Norman looked up from his work.

"Now who could that be?"

He opened the door to find Samantha crying. What could have happened?

"He's here. I know he is."

"Where? Take me to him."

Samantha grabbed his hand and led him back into her bedroom. She pointed at her mirror without entering the room. Norman looked into it and saw nothing. He turned back towards her.

"There's nothing there. Maybe your imagination is getting the better of you."

"So now you don't believe me either?"  
"I believe you. But how could he be in there? Was he in the room? Did you look around?"  
"Yes."  
"And?"  
"No one was there. He was only in the mirror. Maybe I am going crazy."

Norman went over to her and held onto her. She held back.

"You're not going crazy. It's that you are in a state of shock so your mind is projecting images to your eyes causing you to "see" him. Your body is just moving instinctively to protect itself. It's imprinted him as a threat. So it knows when to react. Even if it's not real."

She looked up at him.

"So… I'm not crazy?"

"No."

She buried her face into his chest. He stroked her hair. He looked back up towards the mirror. The monster was back in his place. Norman couldn't see his own reflection. That monster was taking his place. The monster had such a grin on his face. He tilted Samantha's head up and began to lower his. He stuck his tongue out before placing it into her mouth. Norman shook his head and looked down at Samantha. She was still holding onto him, her face still on his chest. He lightly shook her.

"Let's get out of here Samantha. Maybe if you get some fresh air, it'll do you some good."

He let her exit first. He stopped and shut the door. He stayed in her room. He went back to the mirror. The monster was sitting on the reflection of her bed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing. I just thought I could put the scare into her."

"That was going to far."

"But it's so cute to watch her freak out like that. I hope she does that when I come and collect her."

"You said you wouldn't do anything to her until our deal was through."

"I know. It was just too hard to resist. I promise I wont do it again."

Norman gave him a suspicious look then left the room. The monster grinned again.

"Until next time."

Spider-man was sitting on his usual perch, thinking about the recent situations. He caught the doctor but at what price? He was his teacher once. Now look how he repaired him. And now what Harry told him about Samantha. It was always like this. This usually happened. He always felt guilt afterwards. At least no one knew who he was. Spider sense. Who's there? He looked all over the place but saw nothing. He dismissed it as nothing and headed home. It was still blaring. There was definitely something wrong. He swung backwards for a moment and saw something purple standing in the shadows. Maybe it was just some laundry hanging on a line. He was taking an alley route. But what if it wasn't? It looked like Harry's dad. But… why would he go back to being a monster? It didn't make any sense. He stopped for a moment to see if he was being followed. The figure moved through the shadows, trying not to get detected, too late for that. There! Spider-man shot his web into the shadows.

"Good shot boy. Didn't think you'd hit me."

The monster came out of the shadows and pulled the webbing off of his arm. Spider-man knew who it was. It was Mr. Osborn. He did take that stuff again.

"Why did you come back Osborn? I thought you'd smarten up. Using that serum again."

"Actually it was a different serum this time. You see I only need a catalyst. Besides, Osborn will be gone soon."

"What are you talking about? You are Osborn."  
"No I'm not. I'm someone completely different. I'm… the Green Goblin. Remember that."

"I'm so scared. I'll just go and cry to the tooth fairy now."

"I'm serious boy. Don't take me lightly. Otherwise you'll find yourself in a very bad situation."

He turned and was about to jump off the roof.

"Wait, what do you want?"  
"I want you to stay out of my business. Osborn's as well. Don't interfere again."

And with that, he jumped. Spider-man rushed to the edge but found nothing. There was no way he could have escaped that fast. This was too much. He had to get home and think. He took the long way home, hoping he wasn't being followed. The Goblin watched him go around the building. That should keep him away for a while, but knew he would snoop around eventually. He'd take care of that spider if he dared try anything.


End file.
